


Just another Tuesday

by Lady_Panda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arc Reactor, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Hospitals, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Steve, Made Up Science, Medical Inaccuracies, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Steve, Tags Are Hard, Team as Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, got more serious than intended, injured Tony Stark, kind of, slow build steve/toni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Panda/pseuds/Lady_Panda
Summary: We all have these moments where we question our life, why we do what we do and how we got into it. Lately, I had a lot of these moments. Like right now, kneeling in a gobble of green goo surrounded by giant pink bunnies.Or how Toni and Steve finally stopped fighting.





	1. Chapter 1

We all have these moments where we question our life, why we do what we do and how we got into it. Lately, I had a lot of these moments. Like right now, kneeling in a gobble of green goo surrounded by giant pink bunnies.  
It all began with Capsicle.

2 months prior  
The day began pretty good for Toni. She had put up an all-nighter in the workshop, again, and managed to finish five projects for SI. All she wanted now were several cups of coffee, go back down to the shop and then take a short nap. In that order.  
But as always, someone thought it was a good idea to interrupt her plans.  
And that someone was Steven Grant Rogers.  
  
As Toni entered the kitchen, in hope of already brewed coffee, she was immediately confronted with Steve’s ‘Captain-America-is-disappointed-in-you-face’.  
  
“Toni, when was the last time you slept?” It was kind of a rhetorical question. Toni looked like she was about to faint any minute. She had huge bags under her eyes and was barely able to stand straight. Steve wondered how she was even able to walk.  
“A good morning to you, too, Spangles. It’s nice to see you, but how about you stay out of my life?” She wasn’t in the mood to deal with him. At least not before coffee number three. She decided to ignore him. She made a beeline for the coffe machine and poured herself a cup just to down it in one go.  
  
“I normally try to, but you look like you are about to faint any second. Not to mention that you probably haven’t eaten in days!” How could this woman run a multi-billion dollar company but on the same side is unable to take care for herself?  
Toni was about to get another cup when her phone started to ring.  
A message from Pepper. ~ Board meeting in two hours. If you don’t come I will make you! ~  
Great, as if her morning couldn’t get worse. Board-meeting. Just the thought made Toni being bored out of her mind.  
  
“Toni, are you even listening to me?”  
“Come on Cap, what is your problem?“ Toni asked. She just wanted this morning to end. Time to piss Tightpants off.  
“My problem is that you don’t want to listen!“  
“Maybe I don’t want to listen because you don’t say things worth listening to.“  
“Not worth list- it’s about the well-being of the team, Toni! I am the Captain and I have to be sure that we can count on you when it’s necessary.“  
“I have a meeting now, oh mighty Captain, so if there isn’t anything worthwhile for you to add, I am off.“  
“TONI!“  
“Bye!“ With that she grabbed another coffee and snuck into the elevator.

 

So, how did that led to giant pink balls of fluff, you ask? Well …  
 

“Unbelievable. That woman is simply unbelievable. How can she walk off like that?“  
Steve mumbled while making breakfast for Bruce and Natasha. Said could just sigh. It was always like that. All of them were used to it by now.  
“Steve, give her some slack. She does have a lot of responsibilities.“ Bruce answered. He wasn’t looking forward to more fighting and yelling from these two. They are like this everyday. Can’t they just talk about things like normal people? “I know that she has a lot to do but it is necessary that she has her priorities right. As hard as it is to admit it, we need her on the field.“  
  
Natasha became pretty good friends with Toni after she apologized for the ‘Iron Woman, yes. Toni Stark, not recommended’-stuff. She won’t have Steve talking about one of her friends like she’s something you have to tolerate. ‘“Maybe you should calm down first before you say more stupid things. You know Toni will be there when we need her. You’re just frustrated because she defies you whenever she can. Go for a run, punch the hell out of one of your punching bags.“ She suggested.  
  
That was, when the alarm went off. J.A.R.V.I.S. put on the holo-screens. Apparently, some kids had too much free time and let a bunch of pink bunnies loose.  
“Toni just went out and now the alarm. What did you say about her always being there?” It was a wonder that Steve was able to get even more annoyed.  
Bruce just gave Steve a look. As if Toni wouldn’t use any chance to get out off a meeting.  
“Nevermind. Natasha, get Clint. Suit up in fifteen minutes. Bruce, I don’t think this is a Code Green, but be on call.”  
With that they went on getting everything ready.

 

‘That idiot of Capsicle! Did his time in ice burnt out all off his brain cells? That guy is in no way the man Aunt Peggy told me stories about.’ Toni was furious. Not only did she had to endure one of Rogers speeches, nooo, she had a board meeting now.  
She didn’t want to go but Pepper would have her if she blew it off. Toni did not think a Louboutin heel sticking out of her head would suit her.  
  
As expected the meeting was tedious. And we’re talking here about the first five minutes. There’s no way this could get any better.  
So she tried to figure a way out of this, while also telling the board to fuck up and ‘yes, I am a woman but also smarter than you and even more capable to run this company than all of you old geezers combined’. But for some reason even pissing of the board didn’t managed to lift her mood.  
  
That’s when the alarm in her phone went off and J.A.R.V.I.S. send her a text about the situation.  
“Well, gentleman, as captivating as it is, there’s an emergency. I am deeply sorry but I have to go.’’  
Toni left the room and told J.A.R.V.I.S to send her a suit.  
  
As soon as it arrived, she stepped in it and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle didn’t last long. The kids that caused all this had gotten hold of an old magical book and thought it was a good idea to try some of the spells out. Rogers was punishing them with his ‘Captain-America-is-disappointed-in-you’ face and a nice speech while the others helped the locals cleaning up.  
“Why bunnies? I mean, seriously, how about fire-breathing dragons or giant spiders? How can someone think bunnies would be threatening? Next time, they should give them laser beams or stuff like that.” Barton was sulking because the call came in the middle of one of his computer games and he didn’t even had the time to save the game.  
“Stop sulking, idiot, and do something useful. We do not need another bored child running around.”  
“Hey!’’  
“Suck it up, bird-brain. I won’t survive another one of Spangles speeches about ‘unprofessional behaviour’. “ Toni was so done with the day.  
  
The battle started like any other. The team arrives, Cap gives orders, Toni ignores them and so on.  
While Rogers ranted about following the plan, he missed one of the bunnies – and Toni will never let him live that down- when it suddenly started to explode.  
Yes, you heard right. Exploding bunnies.  
Luckily, it didn’t do much damage with Rogers being a super-soldier and all.  
But guess who he blamed for it? Apparently, it was Toni’s job to watch his back. It didn’t matter that she was saving civilians out of an apartment building. No, again, it was her fault.  
  
The only good thing was that these little rats saved her from a tedious meeting.  
“Madame, you have a message from Miss Potts.”  
Oh god.  
  
“Stark! Stark!”  
  
“What do you think I did this time, Brucy-bear?”  
  
Bruce chuckled. He and Toni were at the lab working on some Hulk-proof trousers. They didn’t need another newspaper headline with a photo of a nude Bruce Banner in the middle of debris. They actually made some progress before Steve came bursting into the lab demanding to talk to Toni.  
“Do you want an honest answer or a nice one?’’ Bruce chuckled.  
“Yeah, yeah. I get it.’’ There was no need to point out all the stuff she does wrong. “Sooo, what can I do for you today, Spangles?”  
  
“We need to talk.’’  
“Uhhh, you’re already breaking up with me? I’m heart-broken.”  
“Quit it, Stark. You weren’t at the post-battle debriefing.”  
“And? Brucie wasn’t there either.”  
“Because he didn’t fight in the battle. You were. And not only were you fighting, you didn’t follow my orders again. If it would have been Natasha or Clint, they’d be dead by now.”  
“Are you talking about the bunnie you missed? I was saving other people’s lifes!”  
“I only missed it because I thought you had my back!”  
  
Bruce sighed. This looked like it would be ending in a big fight. All he wanted was to work in silence.  
“Steve, I agree that Toni should have gone to the debrief, but she never does. So, it’s not surprising especially since you two fought over this like a million times. We already talked about this in the kitchen this morning. If you would take a second and think back you should know that Toni had an important meeting. Miss Potts must have delayed it after the Avengers alarm had gone off. Could you just please let it go? And in Toni’s defense, if it was any ones fault it was yours because you missed the robot. “  
  
Toni looked at Bruce like he had grown a second head. ‘Normally no one defends me in front of Cap. Brucie-bear is the best!’.  
  
“He’s right Stevie-boy. Pepper did delay the meeting. When I finally got home again Brucie asked me if I could help him with his pants. In the non-sexual, scientific way of course.”  
Steve looked at Toni, then at Bruce and saw that he had no chance of winning against these geniuses.  
  
“Fine, I let it go. But only this time. As a member of this team it’s your duty to come to meetings.”  
“Thanks Spangles.”  
“Don’t call me that.”  
“What? You don’t like it? How about Boy Scout? No? Wonder Boy? Captain Righteousness? Mr Apple Pie?”  
  
While Steve wondered how this woman could be so aggravating, Toni tried to think of something that makes more fun than riling the Captain up. None came up, well, none that involves clothes. “None of those. No nicknames. Just call me Rogers. Or Captain.”  
  
Okay, that hurt. She knew Rogers wasn’t her biggest fan but still ...  
  
“Well, Captain Rogers, I have a lot to do. So, if you both would excuse me.’’ Toni looked at Bruce, then at Steve before she walked out of the lab. She made a beeline to the elevator that would bring her to her workshop. And hopefully a bottle of scotch.  
  
Steve watched Toni leave and tried to figure out what he did this time. He looked at Bruce with the hope of an explanation. Said man could only sigh. The rumors that Steve couldn’t talk to women were apparently well founded.  
  
“You should have told her to call you Steve.”


	3. Chapter 3

‘This self-righteous bastard. Wants me to trust him and be friendly but all I’m allowed to call him is ‘Rogers’ or ‘Captain?’

Toni was furious on her way down to her shop. Not only did Rogers ruin her childhood, her life now too. And this time on purpose. No excuse of being an icecube this time. Jarvis opened the doors for her and she quickly went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of her best scotch. She opened it and took a long swig.

‘That idiot should just leave! Why couldn’t he just leave? Wait, she owned the building…why hadn’t she thrown him out already?’  
“J, lock down. I don’t want so see anybody right now. And make a note to throw the Captain out.”  
“Of course madam.”

After the first bottle was empty, she took the next one. And the next one. This went on for about an hour when suddenly …

“Madame, Miss Potts wishes to enter.”  
“Tell her to go away.”  
“She said she will use her override codes.”  
“I said – oh, hi Pep!”

Pepper wanted to yell at Toni, because she ignored the deadline for the new StarkPhone again. But when she saw Toni lying there on the couch, completely wasted she could only muster a disappointed look.

“Toni, how long did you make it this time?”  
“Don’ know. Ma’e a week?” Pepper sighed. “Let me guess, you had a fight with your Captain again?”  
“No’ my Capn’.”  
“He is. And as hard as it may be for the both of you, you have to try to get along.”

Pepper didn’t know what to do with these two anymore. She hates Ironwoman and wants nothing more than for her friend to leave the team. But she also knows that Toni would never do that. She tried, for Peppers sake, but she couldn’t stay away for long.

“Pep, I’m serisly no’ in the mood fo’ a pep-talk. Hehe, got it? Pep-talk?”  
“You know what? This is pointless when you`re drunk like this. I’ll come back tomorrow, but then we will definitely talk!”  
And with that Pepper left.

“Hey, J’? Pull my la’ts project up.”  
“Madame, I do not think that working would be in your best interest now. Remember the incident in 2007?”  
“That was ‘n accid’nt! And i’ was DUM-E’s fault. Now be quiet an’ let mommy work’’

Holo-screens appeared with the requested specs on it. It was an upgrade for her suit. The idea was that it would automatically come to Toni if she were in danger. Like when she gets thrown out of a window by a mad demigod. J.A.R.V.I.S may be fast, but that was a little too close in her opinion.

Toni went right to work and was so engrossed in her tinkering that she stopped being aware of her surroundings.

After a couple of hours J.A.R.V.I.S’s frantically tried to get her attention.  
When he finally managed for her to look up it was too late. Toni got thrown across the room by an enormous explosion.

Heat. Pain. In her chest.

All Toni could think of was …

Afghanistan

And the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Beep…  
Beep…  
Beep…

A steady rhythm what should be soothing but … God was it annoying!

Toni tried to focus on something else, but there wasn’t much. She was barely able to hold on to her cousciesness but after a couple of more beep-beep-beep-filled minutes she managed to crack her eyes a bit open.  
All she could see was white. White walls, white ceiling …. white.  
A hospital, Toni concluded. Okay, that left a multiple of possibilities.  
She could a) got hurt in a battle, b) had an accident in the lab/workshop or c) she drunk herself comatose. Again.  
She could rule a) out. She was not nearly in enough pain for that. For c) she felt not enough like shit.  
That leaves her with b) – lab accident. She tried to remember what happened.  
She had a fight with Steve, eh Rogers. And then she argued with Pepper … wasn’t Bruce there?  
Did she had a fight with Bruce, too?  
Irghs, she started to get a headache. What’s saying a lot considering that one of the many things the doctors must have hooked her up should probably be painkillers.

Toni tried to move to get out of there. But just as she had swunf one leg of the bed were there two hands on her shoulders. Were did these come from? They were big hands. Her eyes went from them to two , very muscular, arms to a pair of broad shoulders. And then she saw a blond mop.

A blond mop with two stunningly blue eyes. Eyes that looked at her with their famous dissappointment.

Great. Even in a hospital I can’t escape those.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve was sitting on the couch on the communal floor. The TV was running but he barely paid attention to it. In fact, he couldn’t even tell you what was on.  
The only thing on his mind was his fight with Toni.

Toni …

After all this time and what they’ve bee through, he thought he got the hang out of talking to her.  
Apparently not. No matter how many times he tried to have a civil conversation with her they ended up fighting. He wasn’t even trying to rile her up, but he seems to push her buttons even though he wasn’t trying to. He actually tried to avoid those.

He really couldn’t talk to women. Especially mouthy brunettes who are probably the smartest person on the planet. And richest, not to forget.  
How was he to know what topics to avoid? Toni barely talks about herself.

Wait, didn’t Natasha say something about Toni’s file? Maybe he should take a closer look to it.

Having made a decision, he made his way to SHIELD.  
He went straight to the file room.  
Stark …, Stark…, …  
Huh, there was no file. He kept looking for it. He even looked under A in case she was filed under her first name, but no, nothing.  
Maybe the Avengers files are stored somewhere else.  
Let’s see. He found Bruce’s file and Clint’s. Even his own. But where was Toni’s?  
Maybe he should ask Fury. As the director he should know where it is.

In front of Fury’s office sat Agent Hill, but even she merely raised an eye brow and told him her boss was free.

Entering the office he saw Fury was on the phone. So much for being free. Maybe he and Hill had a fight, who knows?  
Fury looked at him and simply raised his one eye brow. Does he has one or two, Steve wondered.  
Not that he would ever ask. He would leave that to Toni. Insulting people with appearing to be innocent questions is her field of expertise.

Steve waited until the call ended. After Fury put his phone down Steve started talking.

“Director, I would like to have a look into Toni’s file.” “May I ask why?”  
Steve wondered why he would be asked that question. Toni is part of his team. He should have access on information of her. 

“Simple curiosity. She is a team member and I like to know about her. I’m living with her after all.” Steve answered.  
Fury just looked at him. “Why don’t you ask her yourself then? I think she can give you better insight than her file would.”  
Steve sighed. Why won’t Fury just give him the file? What could possibly be in it that he needs to ask the director himself to get it. 

“Director, we’re talking about Toni. You know she won’t tell me anything. If you haven’t noticed we don’t have that close of a relationship.And, well, she’s Toni.”

“So you want to read it to get closer to her? Or are you planning something else?”

“I’m not planning anything. With all due respect, sir, but why won’t you give me her file? I couldn’t find it in the file room. I worry about Toni and the fact that you hide her file because of whatever is in there does not sooth those worries.” 

Fury sighed and looked at him.

“Captain, if Stark haven’t told you about it she doesn’t want you to know. And if she doesn’t want you to know it’s not my place to tell.”

“Fury, I already had a look into her file right before the Chitauri invasion. Why can’t I get it now?”

“Because it was an emergency. You needed to know about the people you fought with. And if you read it already you should know what is in this file. So why want to have it now? Give me a good reason and you get it, else you’re wasting my time.”

Fury looked at Steve in a way that made clear he wouldn’t be convinced to hand him the file.  
Steve didn’t know what else to say so he just left.  
Right when he entered the hallway after getting a nasty look of Hill, his phone started ringing.  
He looked at the caller ID. It was Natasha. He wasn’t really in the mood to talk to anyone but he answered nonetheless.

“Hey, Natasha. What’s up?”

“Don’t whats-up me. Get your ass back to the tower. Now.”

That got Steve’s attention.

“Why? What happened?”

“There was an accident in the workshop. I don’t know what exactly happened except that Toni is in the med-bay.”

He got a bad feeling. Toni being in the med-bay means it’s bad. She normally gets out of there before she even gets in. Why is all he can do recently is worry about that woman?

“Do you know how bad it is?”

“No, they won’t tell me anything. Not even when I threatened them.” There was definitely a pout behind those words. “They will only tell you, the team leader, because of patient confidentiality.”

“I’m at SHIELD right now. I’ll be there in about have an hour.”

“Hurry up. You know I don’t like to not know what’s going on.”


	6. Chapter 6

The traffic in New York was horrible. Steve needed nearly an hour to get from SHIELD to the Avengers Tower. But he made it even though the only thing he could think of was Toni.  
He really thought a lot about her, he realised. Mmh. Anyway it was surprising that he was able to concentrate on the traffic and not running anyone over.

When he finally got to the Tower, thankfully with no casulties, he went straight to the medbay.  
It didn’t take him long to find Toni’s room. All the other Avengers, minus Thor and Bruce, were standing before it’s door.

“What happened? Where’s Toni? How is she? Please someone tell me what’s going on.”  
Steve asked frantically. The others just looked at him, but it was Natasha that answered him.  
“There was an explosion in the workshop. Toni is in the other room being looked over by the doctors and we don’t know how she is doing.”  
“All we know is that it looked bad when we found her.” Clint added.  
Why is it that Steve had constantly no idea what’s going on with that girl and no one able to tell him things? 

After that none of them said anything for a while. What was there to say? They could only wait for the doctors for any news.  
While he waited, like a million thoughts came to his mind. What if Toni died? He never really apologized to her. What if there are any side-effects to the medication she’s probably getting?  
What happens when she wakes up? If she wakes up.  
With every thought he became more anxious. 

Then the door to Toni’s room finally opened. A couple of doctors, including Bruce, came out. They all left except Bruce but none of them looked happy. Not being the only one to notice that they all turned their eyes to Bruce. Said man let out a huge sigh before he started.

“Toni is stable so far, but we had to put her under a strong sedative. She has a concussion and a lot of bruises. The main problem is her chest. It took the brunt of the explosion and it kind of messed with the Arc Reactor. I’m worried about the shrapnel.”  
“What do you mean with ‘shrapnel’?” Natasha asked.  
“You guys don’t know? She has a bunch of shrapnel in her chest, that’s what the reactor is for. It’s an electro magnet that keeps the metal pieces away from her heart.”  
“How do you know that? Did Toni tell you?” Steve asked. He kind of felt betrayed.  
“Ehm, yeah. Back on the helicarrier while we tried to locate the Tesseract. Doesn’t SHIELD has that information?  
“Only that she got it in Afghanistan and that it keeps her alive. It caused her troubles some years ago and SHIELD put me on it to find out more. And that’s everything we have on it. Toni is good in a lot of things but she is amazing in keeping her stuff secret.”  
“Doesn’t she trust us? I mean she basically knows everything about us. It kind of seems unfair.” Clint pouted. They all wondered about that until Thor broke the silence.

“I do not think so. For me it seems like the Lady of Iron thinks her past makes her vulnerable. Her secrets may be her way to keep herself from harm.”  
“Maybe it has to do with this Stane guy. From what I heard about him it wouldn’t surprise me if he is the reason.”   
Stane? Who was that man Steve asked himself. Is he someone from SI? And how did Clint know about him? When Steve asked the others Natasha gave him a look that could probably kill.

“We are talking about Obadiah Stane. Didn’t I told you to read her file already?”  
“I tried to but Fury wouldn’t give it to me. “  
“Stane was Toni’s right hand when she still sold weapons. That was until he betrayed her by hiring terrorists to kill her.”  
“What? How can someone do that. I mean, if he really was that close to Toni she must have really trusted him.”  
Natasha could only shake her had at that “ You apparently haven’t met many businss men. Compared to them Hydra gives out candy.”  
Before Steve could answer to that Bruce intervened. “ How about we discuss Toni’s trust issues another time? We should focus on finding a solution to the problem with the Arc Reactor.  
And we should find out what caused the explosion in the first place. As far as I know Toni hadn’t been working with any explosives lately.”

That was something Steve could do. Making plans, forming strategys. He immediately went into Captain-mode. “Okay, you’re right Bruce. Natasha, you try and find out if Fury or anyone else knows something about the reactor. Maybe ask Ms Potts. And I think Toni has a close friend in the Air Force, he might know something. Bruce, you stay here with Toni. Thor, Clint and I will go and try to find any clues in the workshop. About the cause of the explosion or perhaps something about the reactor. If anyone finds something out, contact either me or Bruce.”

There, a plan. Something he had to do and keep his mind occupied. Everyone around him just gave him a nod and Clint gave him a small salut before they went and do what was necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to know what you guys think of this story so far  
> Maybe some ideas for later chapters?  
> Write in the comments what you think


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce got worried. It has been hours since he heard from the others. He stood in Toni’s room and looked out of the window. Dusk was setting. 

As the hours passed he just sat in Toni’s room and waited. The worst thing about the waiting was that he couldn’t do a thing. From time to time he would check on the machines, making sure they were doing their job, but there wasn’t much else to do.

Bruce didn’t want to leave Toni. They still didn’t know if it was an accident or a planned attack.  
In no way would he leave, even if it just was a trip to the vending machine.

So all he could do was to hope for the others to find anything.

 

Natasha was good at gathering information. It was part of her training after all.  
But one reason why she was so good at it was that she assessed the situation and considered her options before she acts.

From what she has seen at the workshop the explosion was small.  
Small but effective. Bruce said that it would take quite a force to cause Toni’s wounds.  
Considering the relatively small destruction of the shop it was meant to hit Toni, if not kill.

That rules Hydra out. They would never just hurt Toni. If they were able to sneak into the Tower, what is nearly impossible, they would target all the Avengers.  
Means whoever is behind this has a personal problem with Toni.  
Great, that doesn’t narrow it down in the slightest.

Toni gets death threats very often. Maybe she should have a look into that.

Natasha took out her phone and dialed Happy. Don’t ask where she got the number.  
After a few rings Happy picked up.

“Yes?”

“Happy? This is Natasha. I’m going to make it short. Did Toni get any death threats that may be more than trash? Anything that involves blowing her up?”

“You’r asking about this morning, right? No, there aren’t any serious threats. I already looked into it. Just to be sure.”

“Okay, thanks.” And with that she hung up.

No serious threats. So what else could it be?  
The only enemy of Toni’s, apart from Hydra, would be Hammer. But that guy would not be smart enough to pull something like that off. Time to ask Pepper.

Again she took her phone out.

 

Steve, Clint and Thor went straight to the Tower and to the workshop.  
J.A.R.V.I.S was so kind and opened all the doors for them before they got to them.  
Even though they weren’t that in a hurry, they were all tense.  
None of them liked that their friend got hurt, but even more do that it was in their home. How could some one get past them without them noticing? They all hoped it was just an accident. It would make them feel better.

The three men reached the workshop and stepped out of the elevator. Just to stop in their tracks.  
The room looked so different. Normally it was full of light. Holographs and inventions that light up. Now it was dark even though the explosion wasn’t that big.  
DUM-E spotted them and started rolling in their direction. He looked sad, as if he knew that his inventor was seriously hurt.  
Steve didn’t know how to comfort the AI and when he looked at his companions they just shook their heads. They were here for a mission and the faster they finished it, the faster they may find a way to help Toni.

So they started to look for any clues. Steve and Clint both have seen their fair share of explosions, in war and in missions, so they realized pretty fast that the range of destruction is unusually small.  
Relatively seen. “The destruction is small. Too small. Bruce said according to Toni’s wounds the force behind the explosion must have been strong.” Steve said.  
“But what does that mean? I mean, there must be an explanation for all this shit. Do you know anything?” Clint asked Thor.  
Said man just looked deep thought. “ Well, I am not an expert on such things, but from what I could gather this must be the work of magic.”

 

“Hey Pepper, it’s Natasha. It’s about Toni. Just call me back.”


	8. AN

Sry guys for not uploading for some time. College is a b****  
I have a huge writer's block right now. I have a FEW ideas how the story should progress, but  
not really enough to put it into some kind of plot  
I don't want to throw the story away, because I really like it. So if any of you have any ideas, dreams, visions,  
whatever, you are more than welcome to share them with me  
Again sry guys

I hope I can put something on here soon

The same goes for my other story "Of sassy genuises and petty tricksters" (don't know how to put a link here...)


End file.
